


i hate everything about you (why do i love you)

by Kitty_carrot



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Angry Sex, Angst, M/M, Oops probs mistakes, Power Bottom Louis, Prompt Fic, Prompt Fill, Riding, idk what to tag sorry, lol, not really au but it could be if you wanted it to
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-19
Updated: 2014-04-19
Packaged: 2018-01-20 00:54:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1490707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitty_carrot/pseuds/Kitty_carrot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>prompt: "please write a larry oneshot where they have been starting to bug each other the last few weeks. so one night they are at their flat and start to fight while saying everything they hate about each other. and at the end one just slams the other one against the wall and they just have sex. :)"</p><p>or one where louis makes harry angry and harry finally tells him. then stuff happens.</p>
            </blockquote>





	i hate everything about you (why do i love you)

**Author's Note:**

> lol so this is like insanely short but i hope you enjoy!!

The thing that started it all was when Louis started getting cocky. Always having a smug grin on his face, like he was perfect or something. Even though he wasn't and he knew it. Then Louis started bragging about everything. From how funny he is to his football skills. But even though all of those things aggravated Harry like you wouldn't believe, he could handle his boyfriend's ignorant behaviour. Well, at that point he could.  
It wasn't until Louis began ordering Harry around that it became too much. It started with just the favour of going to the kitchen to get Louis a glass of water, then to massaging his back every single night without one in return, then it elevated to going out and buy something from the shop that Louis didn't even need. He was just doing it to bother Harry. He was doing it on purpose now.  
Harry obviously wasn't perfect. And he knew that. He probably did things that bothered Louis too. But really he'd had enough of Louis' antics, the only problem was that Harry didn't know how to bring it up in a conversation. Louis would probably just interrupt him and send him away to get or buy him something unnecessary.  
It was a Friday night after work when Harry was really pushed over the edge. Louis had been on the phone with someone Harry didn't know for hours. Friday night was supposed to be their night to spend time together, it was the only time they really had time to spend with each other. But of course, Louis had gone and ruined it by jabbering on the phone with no one important.  
Harry wandered away from the movie he was so desperately trying to focus on through Louis' voice and he made his way slowly to the kitchen to grab some much needed alcohol. _(if he was going to last the night he would need to be pissed drunk, he decided)_.  
As soon as Harry popped off the cap, in the back of his mind he heard Louis saying good bye to whoever was on the phone with him. Harry rolled his eyes and wandered back out to the couch, sitting back beside Louis.  
“What, you're not going to get me one?” Louis kicked the side of Harry's leg.  
Harry exhaled deeply and handed his drink to Louis and got up to grab himself a new one.  
Great, it has already begun, Harry thought.  
Harry soon returned to the couch once again and started watching the 5 minutes remaining of the movie in silence.  
“Harry after the movie I need you to pick up my friend James, 'kay.” Louis mumbled to Harry.  
It took Harry a few seconds to process what Louis had just asked him to do.  
“ _You_ want _me_ to pick up _your_ friend!?” Harry turned to Louis with a whole other level of disbelief written on his face.  
“Yeah, you deaf now or something??” Louis asked, sipping his beer.  
“You are unbelievable. You know that! Un- _fucking_ -believable!” Harry yelled, bursting to his feet.  
“Chill babe, that attitudes not pretty on you.” Louis throws his feet onto the coffee table, drawing another sip from the bottle.  
Harry just stood there huffing out his anger through short breaths, debating what the first thing he was going to yell at Louis for. But it was hard to sort his thoughts because there was just _so many things_.  
“I don't even understand how I could ever love you, honestly! You're so bloody ignorant and selfish and not to mention bossy! You know what, I hate you, yeah, _I hate you ___. You brag about everything. You think you are perfect or the best at everything. You take advantage of me in every fucking way you can, and you are even willing to give up our only actual night to spend together to go hang out with some 'mate' no ones ever heard of!” Harry's face was surely red now, going by how hot it felt.  
Louis started chuckling angrily, if it were possible to chuckle angrily, and he stood up in front of Harry with something deadly in his glare.  
“I'm only being so 'bloody ignorant' because I don't know how else to act around you to get your damn attention! And you're the selfish one! And you're the one who brags! You and your perfect body and face, like how you flaunt around like you're some kind of Greek god. Well whatever, I hate you and your beautiful fucking face too!”  
Louis shoved Harry shoulder and stepped back to run a hand through his messy long hair.  
“I hate you more. You and your curvy body and delicious ass.” Harry say though his teeth, his skin bumping up in anger. He steps forward to close in on Louis, using his towering height as an advantage.  
“You have stupid green eyes and annoying long legs.” Louis retorted, stepping back once again.  
“Your eyelashes are dumb.” Harry muttered deeply, shoving Louis against the wall.  
“Your lips are more dumb.” Louis swallows and trails his hands up Harry's laboured chest.  
“You're terrible at comebacks.”  
“Your jokes are always crap.”  
“Whatever.”  
“ _Whatever ___.”  
Harry slammed his lips against Louis' and gripped underneath his thick thighs, pulling him into his arms immediately. Harry couldn't keep track of who's mouth dominated who's but they were in their bedroom and he had thrown Louis onto his back.  
Harry had pulled off his shirt and dropped his pants to the floor seconds before Louis was as well.  
“God, I hate you.” Louis moaned out before snatching Harry's wrist and ripping him down to his body.  
“Likewise.” Harry groaned into Louis mouth. He put his hands underneath Louis' knees and hooked his legs over his shoulders, grinding roughly into Louis before he could as much as protest his actions.  
It wasn't long before Louis was asking for more, which set a victorious grin onto Harry face, making Louis mutter, “vain prick”.  
Harry snatched a condom and a package of lube from their bedside dresser and threw them at Louis chest bitterly.  
“Want you to ride me, Louis.” Harry ordered. He sat at the top of the bed and straightened his legs.  
“Only 'cause you can't hold a steady thrust when you're inside me.” Louis mumbled under his breath. But Harry heard it and sent the bird.  
Louis opened the small square package and rolled the condom onto Harry before lathering him in the slick substance.  
“Wow, 'm surprised I've actually managed to stay hard.” Harry said, sighing and shutting his eyes in fake boredom.  
“Fuck off.”  
Louis swung one leg over Harry's hip and lined him up with his entrance. He lowered his hips slowly, taking his time to stretch thoroughly around the younger lad before getting fully seated. Louis sat there, still, in Harry's lap mostly to tease and bug the crap out of Harry, but also because Louis could never get used to the size of his boyfriend's massive cock.  
The urge became too much and Louis began to lift and lower his arse. As much as he'd love to torture Harry, he couldn't handle the unmoving sensation inside of him for that long.  
Soon enough, Louis was slamming down into Harry's lap and biting into his shoulder to keep his sounds hidden. He couldn't show Harry how good he felt.  
“'m gonna come, Lou,” Harry chanted through his heavy breath.  
“Fuck,” Louis blurted out in return.  
Louis put his hand around himself and began to stroke himself tight and quick. His hips started to get sloppy as he tried to get himself off in unison. Thankfully, Harry noticed at just the right time to thrust up into him to trigger the release of them both.

Harry didn't lay Louis down and pull out of him until minutes later, only because they were too busy kissing and because Louis was squeezing too tight and not letting him leave.  
“I love you,” Louis muttered between soft kisses, eyes feeling like they weighed a thousand tonnes.  
“I love you too,” Harry replied quietly, kissing Louis temple lightly and turning onto his back.  
“But I still hate you.”  
“You too, babe.”  
maybe they'll sort it out in the morning.


End file.
